Medical imaging systems have become a valuable tool in the diagnosis and treatment of many illnesses and diseases. However, one factor that can impair the usefulness of these imaging technologies is the relative difficulty in discerning a particular structure of interest from its background, especially when the background has a similar texture or structure. Segmentation programs have been developed to facilitate the examination of specific anatomical features by eliminating non-desired anatomical features from the image. For example, segmentation programs have been developed that enable bone to be removed from an image so that soft tissues may be observed more easily. In some applications, problems in identifying an anatomical feature may still exist after segmentation. For example, a segmentation program may be used to segment the blood vessels (e.g., of the coronary artery tree) around the heart from other soft tissues and bone. However, the extracted blood vessels may include neighboring regions falsely labeled as part of the blood vessels resulting in leakage. As a result, it may be difficult to identify or track an individual blood vessel as it courses its way around the heart.